<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Dark Instraments by Scorpio Ghoul (cedorsett)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782183">His Dark Instraments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedorsett/pseuds/Scorpio%20Ghoul'>Scorpio Ghoul (cedorsett)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Demon Deals, Demons, Fallen Angels, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedorsett/pseuds/Scorpio%20Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After centuries of plotting and scheming, the Dark Ones plans are finally set into motion. Year Zero will come, and the earth will finally be his.</p>
<p>* This is the first fanfic that I have written in a very long time. It starts as a retelling of the events of the Dance Macabre video and continues into the story of the plot to bring about Year Zero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papa Emeritus Zero | Papa Emeritus Nihil/Nameless Ghoul(s), Papa Emeritus Zero | Papa Emeritus Nihil/Sister Imperator</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dance Macabre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is hard to talk about the early life of any of the people in our tale, since the Dark One has hidden their names from us. So I will have to use things that sound close to the names we come to know them as.</p>
<p>When Mic first learned about the party in the mansion on the hill he was excited. His friend Neal had just gone through a bad breakup and needed to excape their life for a while. What could be more fun than crashing a party at a mansion?</p>
<p>If he was honest about it, they were invited, sort of. Mic overhead a couple girls talking about it and saying that they needed to get as many people there as they could. When she saw him eavesdroping, she mouthed, "See you there with your friend." and winked. He didn't tell Neal because if he thought it was a set up, he wouldn't come</p>
<p>As the walked up to the door of the mansion, an strange energy filled the air. It thrilled Mic, but made Neal nervous.</p>
<p>Maybe he felt the pressure of fate stalking him, or the ever watching eyes of the archangel peering through the windows on the second floor. Whatever it was, he crept behind his friend ever vigilant for signs of trouble.</p>
<p>"This is the place. man." Mic said guesturing toward the mansion door.</p>
<p>Terror gripped Neal's soul, "I don't know, man." He pulled back, regretting his decision to come.</p>
<p>Mic ignored him and hopped forward shouting,"Party, party, OWWW!"</p>
<p>Neal followed Mic up to the door, and cringed when he knocked.</p>
<p>The door opened and a gaunt, pale man with long hair and dark circles around his eyes said, "Can I help you, boys?"</p>
<p>Mic replied, "Yeah, we are here for the Party, man?'</p>
<p>The stranger looked at them confused for a minute and asid, "What party?"</p>
<p>Mic filinched, "The Party, You know the party. You know I am looking right at a party here. Disco, Chicks, you know." and jgestured to the party within .</p>
<p>"O, right," the stranger said, "You mean this party." Lucifer whispered softely into his ming and he smiled with a sly subtle laugh. "We've been expecting you."</p>
<p>The music took over Neal's mind as they slipped through the door into the large room where beautiful people of ever description danced together to the driving beat of the song.</p>
<p>Everything in this room reminded Neal of something from a dream, from the tiled floor to the opulent decorations on the wall. It was so familar, he relaxed for the first time in months. His shoulders relaxed, and he stared in awe at the freedom these people exhibited in their every move.</p>
<p>Many of them, like the man at the door had their face painted white with black circles around their eyes.</p>
<p>One women with long blond hair and a black leather dress smiled at him, and the last of his cares fled from him She was beautiful, like a fantasy come to life.</p>
<p>People in leather crow masks decended the stairs, and Neal walked over the woman who had not turned away from him since he entered.</p>
<p>She stood up, and without a word took his hand and they started to dance.</p>
<p>It was like they knew each for eternity. Like their souls stood on the presipise reaching out to the void, and they only just found each other. </p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a man in a goat costume walking down the strairs.</p>
<p>If he could have pulled himself out of the dance he would have, but the rhythm moved with the same beat as his heart and carried him on.</p>
<p>That wasn't a costume. It was like something from a greek myth or a horror move. The goatman stood above the crowd orchestrating their movements with his hands.</p>
<p>"That is Baphomet." his dance partner said. "The Unholy One sent him to watch over you."</p>
<p>"Me?" Neil said. "Why me?"</p>
<p>With a sweet tone, she replied, "You have been chosen has his dark vessel in this world, through you his seed with rise, and he will reign for evermore."</p>
<p>Neil smiled. Parted of him trembled at her words, and another wanted to run. How could he pass up and opportunity like this. Deep down, he yearned for this. Maybe they bewitched him, or this was his calling. The truth didn't matter. His life had meaning and purpose, he might regret agreeing later, but now, he had to say yes.</p>
<p>A group of women surrounded him and pulled him to the ground, ripping his clothes from his body, and dressing him in new ones. They clawed at him with a demonic ferocity, but what else could he expect from the servants of the Dark One.</p>
<p>His dance parted looked him in the eye with a sinister glee and said, "I am Sister Imperator of the Sisters of Sin."</p>
<p>She smeared something on his face. The greasy paint burned his skin and seeped from his flesh, burning through his veins like a like fire.</p>
<p>He stood up from among them and smiled at Sister Imerator.</p>
<p>Sister made a sign with her hand and struct him.</p>
<p>Acid burned his eyes, and the world he knew melted away. He laughed to himself as he surveyed the gathered coven. He read their desires and passions as clear as anything he'd ever seen. Their lust, their passion, their hunger for blood.</p>
<p>Their teeth sharpened as they bit into the veins of their chosen victims.</p>
<p>Blood rained from the sky, free from its captivity in those fragile human forms.</p>
<p>Three women feasted on Mic's blood as the sweet elixer of life rained on his face.</p>
<p>"Arise Papa Emeritus Nihil," a sweet demon whispered in his ear. "Behold your kingdom and dispair."</p>
<p>Papa laughed from the pit of his soul as the sweet blood washed away all he knew about the world, and he saw it for what it was. He grabbed Sister, and tasted her. Pulling away, he turned to the sisters consuming his friend and said, "Save him. He has a role to play."</p>
<p>They stopped their feasting and licked the wounds until they healed.</p>
<p>Papa embraced Sister tight his arms press her deep into his check and bit her throat to drink the sweet life within her.</p>
<p>Sister gasped in delight, and gave herself free to him. When he pulled away to rip air from the heaven, she bit his throat. Blood flowed freely.</p>
<p>Papa lost himself in the flesh and blood ans his spirit freed itself. from his body and he became one with the sea of sensuous delights all around him. Delight soaked into his skin. There was no distinction between their joy and his own. He saw through their eyes. Felt their hands caressing so many other bodies. Tasted the saltiness of their skins and the rich metal of their blood. They were one with him and he with them.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Con Clavi Con Dio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Papa awoke in the most comfortable bed he ever been in. He searched his throat and writs for wounds, but there was there. </p>
<p class="p1">"It wasn't a dream." A voice said in the distant corner of his mind, and also corner of room. </p>
<p class="p1">Pulling the covers up around his naked body, Papa turned to face the faun in the chair with his hooved legs crossed, sipping tea from a porcelain cup.</p>
<p class="p1">"What are you?" Papa studdered.</p>
<p class="p1">"I am a messange for the Unholy. You can call me Baphomet."</p>
<p class="p1">"What are you?" Papa repeated.</p>
<p class="p1">"Don't be boring. He promised you wouldn't be boring."</p>
<p class="p1">Baphomet stood up and walked over the the edge of the bed. His hooves made a clicking sound on the tiled floor. He picked a large black feather off the bed, and a smile parted his goatish face.</p>
<p class="p1">"Looks like he visited you in you sleep." Baphomet rolled the quill between his fingers. He watched it twirl and spin for a minute. "The Sisters of Sin will bring you sustenance and care for you every need. I just need to know that you really are the one."</p>
<p class="p1">The door opened and a  balding, rotund man with a beard and dark circles painted around his eyes entered.</p>
<p class="p1">"Abbe Constant," Baphomet said. "Perform the test."</p>
<p class="p1">Quicker than Papa could react, Abbe reached out, pricked his finger with a pin and dropped the blood into a glass of water that boiled immediately. The Abbe smiled, " It is confirmed, he is the decendant of Gregorio Papareschi in an unbroken line of seventh sons."</p>
<p class="p1">"Who?" Papa asked.</p>
<p class="p1">"The innocent one, he reigns so long ago it was his responsibility to bring the bloodline but he failed. You are his direct descendent, and the obligation now rests on you to bring the dark one into our world."</p>
<p class="p1">"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" Papa felt he knew the answer.</p>
<p class="p1">The memory of the party had not faded. The strange power that consumed him as he touched their supple flesh. The intoxicating feel that he was becoming one with them and one with universe.</p>
<p class="p1">“So, you are saying I am destined to have a child?” Papa asked.</p>
<p class="p1">Baphomet laughed. "yes. Several of them to be exact. You are here to perpetuate the bloodline. Through you the dark child will be born, and this world will be reborn in fire and blood.”</p>
<p class="p1">"So I am going to be expected to take care of all of these children?" Papa grimaced at the words that came out of his mouth.</p>
<p class="p1">“The clergy will take care of most of them. We can't of course take care of all of them. If everything goes to plan there will be too many for our resources to handle. The dark Lord wants his options after all.”</p>
<p class="p1">Papa winced at these words. "How many children are you expecting me to father?"</p>
<p class="p1">"As many as your desire allows." The satyr paced around the room."Your lust will guide you. Don't worry, we will provide you with the success and fame that you require to live out even in your darkest fantasies. We take care of our own."</p>
<p class="p1">"And if I do anything that you don't want me to do?"</p>
<p class="p1">The satyr stopped. "Then we will have to take matters into our own hands. We have done it before, and it would be wise for you not to make us do it again."</p>
<p class="p1">The blood froze in Papa’s veins. He saw the blood, the bodies of the victims brought for sacrifice the night before. He knew that if he did anything to upset them he would be added to their number and his life would be forfeit and all would be lost.</p>
<p class="p1">He still couldn't believe that he had actually sold his soul to the devil. To be fair, he couldn't believe there actually was a devil, demons, and whatever this strange goat man was that stalked the room with him now. He didn't know much about his family's history. And he doubted that if he asked, anyone would know who this innocent one was.</p>
<p class="p1">The way to his decision pressed down on him. A moment of pure passion, without even giving it a second thought, he had committed himself to bringing the world to destruction. Fire and brimstone, he would bring year zero into being. He would bring forth the nightmares of his childhood in physical form. He smiled. There is nothing anyone save the fallen himself could do to stop him.</p>
<p class="p1">"Do we have any enemies?" Papa asked.</p>
<p class="p1">"Well, of course we do." Baphomet stared at him."Who goes through this life without enemies?"</p>
<p class="p1">"It's just, after what I saw last night, I figured our enemies wouldn't last long."</p>
<p class="p1">"Many of them are dealt with. It wouldn't serve our needs to get rid of all of them. In fact some of our most outspoken critics are some of our best promoters. Without them, who would know that we are here?"</p>
<p class="p1">Papa spent the majority of the day alone. It was all a bit much for his mind to accept. He knew it was true. He saw it with his own two eyes. Yet, it was all so surreal.</p>
<p class="p1">He spent most of his life believing that there was nothing more than flesh and blood. And now he didn't know what to believe. Just because there was a Devil and Demons and he was supposed to bring about some dark lineage and a rebirth of the world didn't mean that he now possessed immortal soul, did it?</p>
<p class="p1">The worst part of it all was the fear of finding out one way or the other. If he asked the messenger of the fallen, could he trust the answer they gave? Whatever answer they provided with serve their needs. If they needed him to believe he possessed life eternal, then that is the story they would tell him. If they needed him to focus exclusively on this life, what would stop them from lying and telling him that this was all he would ever have?</p>
<p class="p1">And what of heaven, hell, sin and salvation? Were those even questions he should ponder, given that it was already too late and he had already sold his soul?</p>
<p class="p1">On the third day he was holed up in his room, Sister Imperator came to visit. Just like the first time he saw her, her beauty took his breath away. He longed to have her, to have her by his side and in his bed and in his life forever.</p>
<p class="p1">The way she looked at him, warmed his heart. She actually looked at him, as a person. She saw through all of the lies and posturing to see the man he truly was at heart.</p>
<p class="p1">"They are starting to get worried about you.” She said with a touch of mischief in her voice. "I told them that you need time to accept your new life. They don't understand that, but they were born to this life just as you were, only they knew from very early on.”</p>
<p class="p1">Papa smiled at sister. "I assume that you were born to this life?"</p>
<p class="p1">"I was. I heard the master’s call when I was a young girl, and I joined the sisters of sin to fulfill the calling." Sister return the smile, and touched him gently on the arm. "I just wanted to remind you that you were not alone. I can only imagine how you feel right now.”</p>
<p class="p1">Papa woke up from a sound dreamless sleep in a cold sweat. Yet again, he wasn't alone.</p>
<p class="p1">A large black feather lay on his chest as if somebody placed it there.</p>
<p class="p1">In the corner of the room, red eyes glowed bright, watching every subtle movement he made.</p>
<p class="p1">"I didn't mean to wake you." The deep seductive voice was familiar. He had heard it whispering in the back of his mind all his life. "feel free to ignore me and go back to sleep. I just wanted to make sure that they were treating you properly."</p>
<p class="p1">"And how should they be treating me?" Papa asked, sliding up in the bed to get a better view of the shadowy figure sitting in the chair in the corner of the room.</p>
<p class="p1">“You are my agent on earth. They should treat you as they were treat me."</p>
<p class="p1">Papa tried not to show how surprised he was that the devil himself had come to visit him. After all it only made sense that the ruler of hell would want to meet him.</p>
<p class="p1">"I have so many plans for you, and you will be perfect." He inhaled deeply and savored the smell of the room. "Your heart craves freedom like mine does. Your hungers are infinite. The world will love you, adore you, and worship you. You will be the greatest idol ever made in this world."</p>
<p class="p1">"What if I don't want people to worship me?"</p>
<p class="p1">“You won't have a choice. When they see you, when they hear the music that I will inspire within you, they will hunger for your touch. They will want you. They will not serve you, because they are not your slaves. But they will follow where you walk. And I can see the ones who will come after you. They will take over this world."</p>
<p class="p1">"In the world will burn?"</p>
<p class="p1">"Has no one ever told you that the world is on fire? All life is a burning fire a hunger that consumes. You will teach them to feed that fire, and the flames will grow until all burns with the hunger and the desire for more."</p>
<p class="p1">Papa listened and felt the flames of desire tickle his skin and blow through the hairs on his arms and across his neck like a lovers lips. He smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>